I Am Cheshire
by iamthesidekick2550
Summary: Some say that the World Wars were the worst disasters in the history of human kind. Some religious fanatics say that in return for our sins, our punishment is that the world will be destroyed. Some of the scientific unguided say that the greatest question is "Are we alone in the universe?" They are all wrong. The worst disaster, the punishment, the greatest question… It's me.


**Halu! So... This is my second attempt with the Cheshire cat with RotG (Should I put this in the cross over section or not? It's only the Cheshire Cat. And there's gonna be a lot of characters in here that are not mine and most [all] of them are not from the same universe, I just twisted them around gave them names and some romance and some history. Like OC overload.) fanfic. I failed terribly on the other one. Don't look at it. It's a blot on my ****existence. I started anew on this one. Soooooooo... Here** **I**** go!**

Chapter 1

I Am Cheshire

_Some people say that the World Wars were the worst disasters in the history of human kind._

_Some religious fanatics say that in return for our sins, our punishment is that the world will be destroyed and will begin anew._

_Some of the scientific unguided say that the greatest question is "Are we alone in the universe?"_

_They are all wrong._

_The worst disaster,_

_the punishment,_

_the greatest question,_

_It's me._

* * *

**November 26, 1864**

I looked up into the starry night sky, seeing nothing but the stars and the moon.

The _moon._

"Now how did I know that?" I asked myself. I had never remembered seeing it before, yet it was as famililar as the palm of my hand. It was shining so brightly tonight. When I tried to remember anything else, like where I live, what was doing in a forest, or even what my name is. It was just a huge blank.

I did know what 2+2 was, and where Mongolia is, and how many idiots it takes to unscrew a lightbulb, and how to start a fire. I guessed I don't remember anything except the trivial stuff, the necessary stuff. I have the memories that I need, but not the memories I want. I looked up again.

It seemed so big that night, the moon. It was as if it wanted to grow out of the sky. It was shining so brightly, as if it was in competition with the stars.

_S-so brightly. _I was in a trance.

_"Cheshire..." _I glanced around, slightly startled, looking for the source of the voice. It was undoubtedly male, but I couldn't place the accent I was in one of those forests untouched by man, near a spring.

"Hey! Who was that?" I shouted into the night, curiousity piqued.

No answer.

"Cheshire..." It felt right on my tongue. "I guess I'll adopt that as my name. Unless anyone objects..." I said grasping at straws. I felt lonely.

Silence.

"M'okay now, I'll be going..."

As I was going to go, but it just so happened to look in the water of the spring.

I stumbled back, almost tripping, slightly sick at my appearance. I mean, you too would be pretty scared if your ears were on_ the top of your head!_

I cautiously looked at myself again.

A pair of eyes stared back at me. Both eyes had slitted pupils, like a cat. They were both a deep pine green, as if all the chlorophyll in the world condensed into my irises.

On the top of my head two furry ears, like a cat, but unlike a cat the were striped a dark, almost gray, Tyrian purple, like it was made out of melted amethysts. My hair was the same color. I looked about 15, and I was a very good looking 15, in my humble opinion.

My fingernails hid sharps claws below the surface, the same with my toes. I felt scrawny, no muscle anywhere near here. With my slightly slanted eyes and brownish skin, I had the idea that I looked of of Asian descent. I also had lavender framed glasses and a book laying beside me. I had no shoes.

I looked around the front of his body for any abnormalities. I found none, but I had a lavender shirt and torn jeans. But the back was a different story. There I found a tail. It was long (it reached above my head), prehensile (I tried picking up pebbles and sticks), and bushy, (about a foot and a half wide at its maximum). It was also the same color and pattern as my ears; a very good fashion statment.

"Hmm," I said. "I look like a cat."

In a puff of lavender smoke that was almost solid, an amazing change took over me.

Enveloped by the smoke, I felt my body contort into a different skeleton. It felt like thousands of gallons of boiling hot water was poured on me. I screamed, but no sound came out. I felt my bones grind, and my skull be shaped like putty. My spine was lowered, my legs were straightened, my tail was moved. After the transformation was finished I dropped to the ground exhausted.

After an eternity I had the energy to look in to the spring again, I looked into the water again...and then jerked it out as I did before.

I am now thoroughly terrified of what has happened to me. I don't even want to look at it again.

Well... Maybe a little.

One more time.

A grin stared back at me as I looked at my changed self. My eyes, the ears, the tail, and the color scheme were the same, but that was where the differences end. My shirt melted into fur, and same with my pants, and expanded making me look less scrawny. My hands and toes were transformed in to chubby paws, tipped with claws. I felt my pink nose be tickled by the suddenly sharp smells around me: there was a carcass of an unidentifiable animal four miles to the northwest. My ears could hear the snuffling of another unidentifiable creature, near. I felt that my ears could hear everybody's thoughts (which wasn't too far off of my abilities). I could see better now, not that it was hard before. It was like wiping your glasses after school; everything was clearer.

It seemed that I could talk in this form also, but instead of my goofy, awkward 16-year old speech, it was a mischievous tenor and as I spoke, my words felt like they were melting off my tongue.

"Umm, okay... Can I please turn back into a boy n-_Ahh!_"_  
_

That last part was because the lavender smoke (or maybe mist I guess. Smist? Moke? I don't know.) that was almost solid enveloped me again and turned me back into a boy.

As I got up, my hand brushed something foreign; it was the book that had appeared alongside me. Silver lettering was on top of a mauve background. It was a very thick book, bigger than most dictionaries. It was titled _iosiHtra a__tosuriCais _(Quite an odd name for a book, I must say.), and I couldn't open it no matter, how much I what I did.

After I gave up trying to open it, I picked it up, and embedded in the ground, hidden by the book, then was a necklace.

A peculiar pendant was hanging from the silver chain; it was in the shape of a cat, and I had the feeling that it was made for me.

It was (obviously) in the shape of a cat, facing away from me. A side of its face looked at me, its eye an entire spectrum shade of green, its grin a mischievous smile. It was as if it knew the secrets to the universe. The torso and hind legs were alternating gray moonstone and amethyst to imitate my striped fur. But it was the tail, or lack of it, that caught my attention.

In the middle of the pendant there was the shape of a question mark, bordered in silver, to portray my tail. Dangling below it was a small little ball, no bigger than the nail of my pinkie finger, hanging by nothing. Or that was what it seemed. In that innocent ball was the most important and oldest question in the world.

It also had engraving on it and it felt like the words were moving, _changing,_ forming different words. It was as if it was alive (it was, in a way). That pendant was one of the most dangerous and ancient things in this universe.

But of course I didn't know that then. And I also didn't know that this pendant was like an instrument to amplify my powers (particularly the ball), like a certain winter sprite's staff. I would encounter that sprite and that staff a long way down the road.

I put it on, and it felt_ right_ on my skin, like it was a part of me.

I was a bit frightened by then, surrounded by an unfamiliar landscape, not knowing if I was in Russia or Australia. I was still basically a child and I was about to cry when I heard a voice.

_"Come on, you. Chin up! Big boys don't cry."_

It did not sound like the voice I heard earlier. While the first voice had a rich baritone and was obviously masculine, this was high-pitched and feminine sounding.

I felt like I knew that voice and a memory surfaced. I just grabbed when it disappeared mysteriously like it was never there, like something was preventing me from remembering it. For just a moment I held on to the one thing I remembered about who I am.

That voice I had heard had been of one that I had loved dearly and had lost. I didn't remember anything else.

But, nevertheless, the voice was right. Big boys don't cry.

_Chin up._

* * *

It had just started raining when the earth ate me.

I had been walking for about a hour or so when I got out of the forest on the top of a mountainous hill. There was a dirt road just below me, beyond, endless golden plains. On the fields, a storm was approaching considerably fast, blackening the whole horizon. I shivered; I didn't like storms, even now. Especially the ones with thunder and lightning.

Since I had nowhere else to go, I began my very long descent. A few hundred slips, cuts, and almost-falls later I finally got down.

I looked left.

Road.

I looked to the right.

More road.

I looked up.

The storm was gaining. I had better run.

I started to run to the left, hoping that there was at least a cave that I could hide in, but after running, then walking, then barely moving myself, there was no way that I would survive the night. In the rain. Alone.

I was dehydrated; I should have taken some water with me from the spring in the forest. I was hungry; I should have looked for berries or something. I felt dizzy; I should have found a pharmacy and bought some Tylenol.

Sometimes I reflect on myself and my stupidity.

I flopped on my back looking up into the night sky. The storm was really close to me now, I could here the thunder and kept on flinching when the lightning struck. I stared into the last patch of night that the storm hasn't claimed. There was only one star, and it was shining incredibly bright, but not as bright as the moon.

I recalled a nursery rhyme, a silly thing, only said by mothers when telling their children good night, naive children, and crazy astronomers. I felt a bit crazed then, so I gently hummed.

_"Star light, star bright, _

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight"_

It seemed so stupid when I did it then, but what I did, saved my life.

Half-crazed, I laughed a dry, wheezing laugh, curling myself into a ball. Then I composed myself. I looked up again, at that star, and I wished. I know, childish, right? But I was scared, and I didn't know what to do, so I wished.

I wished that this didn't happen, that I wasn't here, that I had some food. But most of all I wished someone would help.

But nothing happened. I was still alone.

Losing consciousness, I stared into the sky, feeling the first drops of rain on my face, and wished one more time. One last final wish.

I wished that I wasn't alone.

And that's when the earth came upon me like an undulating wave, and swallowed me whole.

**Chapter 1 DOWN! YEAH! Next one will be in a few weeks (months) from now, I have to prepare for Christmas. Please review and favorite if you like it! Now, I need/want a beta, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If anyone's interested, I can get these chapters going faster. SO PLEASE!  
**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!**

**Sidekick AWAY!**


End file.
